American Horror Story: Aftermath Season 1
by AidanK
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story. Characters created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. This story takes place where episode 12:Afterbirth left off.
1. Chapter 1

**AMERICAN HORROR STORY: AFTERMATH**

_American Horror Story _fan-fiction by AidanK

Chapter 1:

Tate starred at the Harmon's putting up the Christmas tree. The scene looked like something from a Christmas card. There was the mother holding the baby, while the father showed him a shiny Christmas bulb. The Grandmother-or godmother he should say, putting up Christmas bulbs. And to top it all of…the beautiful teenage daughter putting the star on top of the Christmas tree, completing the perfection. To a casual observer it would appear like the perfect family, but of course nothing is that simple…Especially when you live in Murder House.

As Tate watched from the window outside into the perfect scene, he wished nothing more then he could be apart of it. He was sure Violet would have forgiven him by now. Even though he did a bad thing surely she would see past that and remember how much she loved him. It had been three years of hopeless watching, and waiting and longing. How long would it take her to forgive him, centuries? Anyway, it didn't matter he would wait forever if he had to.

"It just makes you sick doesn't it?" Hayden said as she appeared next to him. Tate said nothing. He was not in the mood for Hayden's bullshit today.

"She'll never forgive you. You know that right?" Hayden said as she petted Tate's hair. Tate slapped her hand away.

"Get the hell out of here, Hayden. And your wrong, she will forgive me…someday. And I will be right here waiting." Tate said as he watched Violet pick up Jeffery and show him the tree.

"Can you be any more of a desperate stalker? She will never forgive you. You raped her mother, or did you forget?"

"You're calling me the stalker?" Tate said with no emotion. "You came here from L.A just to be with Ben."

"And look how I wound up, just like you. He pretends like I don't even exist. Dead and alone, every damn day for the rest of eternity I'm forced to watch the only man I ever loved parading around being in the perfect family. What do I have? I couldn't even have one baby and that bitch has two…oops. I mean three if I include the bastard you gave her." She said with a vindictive smile.

"Go away Hayden." Tate said as he continued to stare at Violet and tried to ignore Hayden.

"Face it, you and I are in the same boat. Forced in this hell hole forever, forced to watch the people we love be happy and laugh at our misery." Hayden moved in closer to Tate and caressed his cheek.

"Get the hell out of here Hayden!" Tate screamed as he pushed Hayden to the floor.

"Fine. But you'll come around, they always do. But before I go I just want to ask you something…"

Tate was fighting the urge to beat Hayden into a bloody pulp, but Violet could easily see, and besides Hayden would just come back again. That was one of the perks of being a ghost.

"Do you ever wonder if that baby is yours? Just a little part of you must wonder?" Hayden hissed. "Of course you do, but don't worry, it's not. Constance hasn't come back since she kidnapped the other baby, so it must be your devil offspring. A child of a ghost and a human…I wonder what he's like."

Tate continued to stare at through the window. The truth was, he had never even given his son a second thought. All he could think about for the past four years was Violet Harmon. In his eyes it was that bastards fault Violet left him. Even thought he didn't want to admit it, he knew Hayden was right, his son…or whatever it was must be with Constance he was the consolation for the son she lost in Tate.

Before he knew it, Hayden disappeared. She probably was off to find another boy toy to fill the void Ben left. As Tate watched through the window, his eyes welled up, the only thing in the world he ever wanted was Violet, and in the past four years she probably never even thought of him once, she only thought of him as a pain in the ass. How long will it take? Tate wondered for Violet to forgive him and put him out of his misery? Violet looked out the window and saw Tate starring back at her; she quickly looked away in disgust.

Obviously… a long time.

Chapter 2:

It amazed Violet that their family was more functional as ghosts then they ever were as humans. Violet kind of liked being a ghost, she was always fascinated with dark and twisted things. And, she didn't even have to deal with human bullshit like going to that hellhole Westfield anymore. And it was a blast to scare new people who moved into the house. But, there were also things that she would miss, never get to expierience. She could never travel, she could never have kids, fuck it she couldn't even walk down the street. At least she had her family, but how long until that got old, too. In a few hundred years even Christmas would get boring. Moira hadn't even been here a hundred years and she practically became insane. The only thing that kept her from going baserk was cleaning. How sad was that? And of course there was Tate, she knew he watched her constantly. Of course she was still was in love with him, which made her sick because she hated him more then anyone she ever met in her human life. Did he have to make it harder by watching her like a lost puppy? But he had to be punished for all the hell he put so many people through, he was a murderer, rapist, and even burned someone alive. Then how come she still felt sorry for him?

Another thing Violet missed was her things, when her mom and dad died they cleaned out the whole house so they could sell it again, and again, and again. To some suckers who would be scared for life after they stepped foot in murder house. As far as violet knew no one found her dead body, everyone thought she ran away,and stole the baby but they would never find her of course. Anf little did anyone know the baby was right next door with constance.

But what made this shit hole all worth while was being with her family even though they fought, and had been thorugh hell after the affair and miscarriage, they still managed to let bygones be bygones and move on, after all they had no choice.

"It looks great, Violet!" Vivien said beaming. Even little Jeffrey smiled. "Yeah, Vi. Looks great." Ben said, "You too, Moira." Moira glared at Ben.

"Of course Dr. Harmon." Moira said with a fake smile, she still held a grudge against him for cheaing on Vivien who Moira saw as her savior, from lonlieness.

"Wow. This is the first Christmas I've had in…I can't even remember how long." Moira said. Violet suddenly realized that after an eternity even Christmas must get old.

"And, I just want to say…thank you all. I just want to say with the highest gratitude that in decades I am finally happy." Moira said with tears in her eyes.

"Moira, that's so sweet." Vivien said as she hugged her. Ben was holding Jeffrey, who was smiling and laughing. Violet felt happy as she watched everyone finally realize happiness. Then, she looked at the window and saw Tate.

Happiness over, that didn't last very long.

Chapter 3: Two Years Later

"Billie, please come over…I need your help desperately." Constance pleaded into the phone in whisper. "Yes, I know its been a while, And yes, I know your busy…but please its urgent."

Constance voice became hopeless, "Please, I am desperate and you're the only one who can help me…Really? You'll come?" Oh thank you!"

Constance hanged up the phone in triumph. But as soon as she heard a dog whimper her good mood slipped away.

"Micheal Langdon, get away from that canine!" She screamed, Micheal was pulling on its tail and scratching paws till they bled. She should have known that she couldn't leave Micheal alone with anything alive, tell that to poor Flora. Ever since Micheal turned four, she couldn't leave him with the dogs she took home from her kennel, she couldn't even leave him alone with a fish for Christ's sake.

"Sorry Mama." Micheal said as he let go of the dogs tail."But his tail is so fun to pull." He laughed as he inflicted pain on the dog again.

"Just go clean yourself off." Constance said, "Go on now, you know where the bleach is." After Constance put the dog in it's cage, she went into her bedroom and starred at herself in the mirror. She was just a mess. Even though she was in her 60's she still looked sexy , but ever since Micheal had turned four, he had become an evil sadistic child, which worried her because he became eerily similar to Tate. She desperately needed to go to the hairdresser, she hadn't been able to leave the house in ages, ever since the whole flora incident…A normal doctor couldn't be able to detect the true cause of Michels behavior, but Billie Dean certainly could. She was one hell of a psychic.

_._

"Billie Dean! Thank the good lord you came!" Constance said as she opened the door.

"Oh my god." Billie said as she walked in and observed the mess.

"I apologize for my appearance, but my hands have been a little…full." Billie Dean looked horrified. "What? I don't look that horrid do I?'

"No, it's not that. I feel, an energy in here. I feel an evil presence." Billie said as she closed her eyes and held out her hands.

"That's the problem…that's my son…well grandson." Consstance said. "He is well, gifted."

"I was not aware you had a grandson, in fact even children besides Addie and…Tate." Billie Dean looked horrified.

"He's just like his father…" Constance said. Billie Dean sat down, "I need a cigarette and a ."

"Constance, the child of human and spirit is the essence of evil." Billie Dean explained as she was shaking. "I apologoze for my behavior but this bad energy is making me squeamish."

"No, I understand. This is precisely why I called you. I need your help. I can't control him, can't you do something?"

"Constance... this child is the anti-christ."


	2. Chapter 2

Vivien Harmon always had a plan for how her life would turn out. She would get married, have children, and be a professional cellist. But of course her life didn't exactly pan out the way she thought it would.

She did get married, and when Vivien and Ben met she was sure that they would be together forever…and in a way that dream did come true.

She did also have a child; she loved Violet more then anything in the world. After Violet was born Vivien and Ben tried for another, but that ended up in a brutal miscarriage. That was where things went downhill for them.

Vivien became a mere shell of what she used to be; carrying a dead child to full term gave her goose bumps. She knew that she would have to give birth to a child that would never grow up, never laugh, her and Ben's only son would be dead.

Ben wanted to talk, but Vivien just wanted to sleep, and be alone. That was when Ben met a pretty little psychology student who developed a schoolgirl crush. It wasn't long until Vivien found out about the affair; she literally caught them in the act in her own house. Then it was over, but Ben pleaded…just one more chance, just one weekend to look at a house down in L.A. to see if they could start over.

Well, like a sucker she bought it and they ended up moving into the mansion. The rest is just history, moving into a house filled with ghosts certainly wasn't a cake-walk, rape, break-ins, murders…this house was where the Harmon's realized there worst fears and nightmares. Who would have thought it was also where they would be the happiest?

Vivien searched throughout the whole house but there was no sign of Violet anywhere.

"Hey, Violet?" she said as she walked through the hallways. "Where are you?"

As she was walking through the hallway she saw the door to the attic was pulled down, of course she would be there.

"Vi?" she said as she finished climbing the stairs, "Where are you-OH MY GOD!" A beast jumped out at her, he was in chains and had wild hair.

"Beauregard, stop it." Violet said as she threw a red rubber ball across the room. "Mom, calm down its just Beau."

"Sorry, I guess I'm still not used to this yet…" Vivien said as she caught her breath.

"Well, what do you want?" Violet said as she crossed her arms. "I just wanted to see what you were up too, I haven't seen you in days…."

"I'm not with Tate if that's what Dad's worried about, okay? Come here, Beau!" Violet said as she tossed Beau the ball.

"We're not worried about Tate, okay? We trust you. We were just wondering what you were up to?" Vivien said as she sat down next to her daughter.

"Nothing, that's all there ever is to do." Violet said as she got the ball from Beau. "Good boy."

"Okay, well I'll leave then." Vivien said as she went down the stairs. Maybe Vivien was seeing Violet to fill the whole she felt in her chest after she was separated form her other child, she never even got to name him. Even though the circumstances of the way he was brought into this world were, different, she loved him just the same.

The rumor was that Constance stole him, which made Vivien sick to her stomach.

"Viv! Did you find her?" Ben said as she came back downstairs. "Yeah, she didn't really want to talk to me though…"

"Christ, she's not with Tate…" Ben said horrified.

"No, she is….I'll explain it later, right now I want to hold my baby boy." Vivien said as she held her little Jeffrey. Vivien felt content holding her baby boy, but at the same time she wondered where her other little boy was…


	3. Chapter 3

Tate sat in the shadows of the attic, watching Violet. It seemed these days that was all he did. Watch Violet, over, and over, and over again. Tate couldn't help but think about what Hayden said, was it true? Was he pathetic? Of course not, he thought, like Hayden should be talking about being pathetic.

Suddenly, Vivien came upstairs. Tate had a hard time even looking at her. Of course they were talking about him, how horrible he was. What else was knew? Play the blame Tate for everything game.

When Violet went downstairs, Tate picked up the ball she was tossing to Beauregard, and he threw it against the wall as hard as he could. The anger he felt for years was boiling up inside him, was controlling him. He punched the wall again and again, remembering what Ben said to him, "You're a sociopath, Tate. You do not have the ability to feel remorse."

"IM NOT A SOCIOPATH!" Tate screamed. "IM NOT!" He crawled up against the corner crying so hard that he was practically choking. He slammed his head against the wall. "Im sorry, Im sorry!"

"You finally cracked, uh?" Hayden said as she strutted to Tate.

"Get the hell out of here, Hayden!" Tate yelled as he looked up.

"Stop crying over that little bitch!" Hayden yelled as she kicked him. "Don't you see? They don't give a shit about you anymore! While they are down there pretending to be the freaking Brady Bunch, we are living in hell!"

Tate got up and started to walk away. "I am nothing like you!" he said.

"Oh, really? It's not just me…it's everyone. While you are too busy writing poems to your nightingale bitch, the rest of us are losing our fucking minds in here. It's time to take the house back, all of us." Hayden pleaded, it was the first time since Tate met her, that he actually felt sympathy for her. Maybe Tate and Hayden were alike after all.

"What do you want me to do?" Tate said as he turned around.

Hayden smiled her evil smile, "Just leave it all to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Constance sat in the dark of her bedroom. Her hair was a mess, her house was filthy, and she had bags under her eyes that made her look ten years older. As she looked in the mirror at her horrid appearance she wondered how in the hell this could have happened. Michael had been relatively normal when he was a baby, but when he was three years old he developed a taste for murdering in cold blood. Like father like son.

After the whole Flora incident was when he spiraled out of control. He tortured the dogs Constance brought home from the kennel until their tails were twisted and bleeding. After Tate, Constance thought her dark days were over. Michael at first was like a bright light toward happiness, but then turned into Tate…but ten times worse. Why was it that Constance's family tree was so tainted? Every beautiful child they were blessed with had the heart of the devil.

She was running out of options, if there was anyone who knew how to deal with a devil, it would be Tate.

…

Hayden hated the basement, for some reason it was where most of the ghosts preferred to stay, she couldn't quit figure out why. The basement was so depressing, then again so were their lives. Hayden heard a crying in the distance…bingo.

"Hey, Nora!" Hayden yelled as she entered the crevice in the basement.

"Wh—who are you? What are you doing in my house." Nora said through her tears.

"C'mon we've been through this before, are you really that naïve still?" Hayden said as she looked Nora right in the eye. "I'm not the enemy…they are." She said as she pointed to the ceiling.

"While we are suffering, they are having the time of their fucking lives up there."

"I'm so tired of my sorrow…I want my baby back." Nora said. "Where is my baby? Is she still with the nanny?"

"She took your baby, that bitch Vivien." Hayden said. "Those babies should have been mine, and yours. But it's not too late."

"It's not?" Nora said.

"Of course not…" Hayden said. "We can still have what we always wanted, it's not too late."

…

Sometimes Hayden was in amazement at how persuasive she could be. She had this house in the palm of her hand, and the Harmon's didn't even know it. She could have gone on to great things, if she didn't fuck her teacher and screw up her life.

Even though Hayden got a sick satisfaction by just thinking of the Harmons demise, she also felt sad. Her life should have gone drastically different; she should have married Ben, had a baby, and maybe even gotten a job. But of course the minute she stepped foot in murder house her life changed for the worse.

_Oh well,_ _at least I'm still hot._ she thought as she continued on her mission to turn the house against the Harmons.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tate! Tate!" Constance called as she stepped foot in the Murder House. Memory after memory flooded her mind as she walked through the halls, and not all of them good memories.

She remembered Hugo…oh, Hugo. Her first love, her first…everything. He was at first her prince, but then he had the affair with Moira, that little slut. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of Moira's eternity of torment and how the dog's stomachs stopped rumbling after she fed them her special "dog-food", courtesy of Hugo. And then there was Larry, she was glad they shipped his ass of to Cleveland, she shuddered just thinking of him.

"Tate, honey it's Mama!" She called as she went into the basement.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tate said as he suddenly appeared behind her.

"Oh, honey…"she said as she stroked his cheek. It wasn't often that she saw Tate, even though he was a fuck up he was her pride and joy. "I need your help, honey. With your little problem…"

"I said don't touch me." Tate said backing away, Constance knew that he hated her, but he would miss her when she was dead and gone. "Tate…you are the only one who can help me, it's Michael. He is out of control…I see he gets that from you."

Tate's eyes filled with horror, and he stepped away. "Tate. Honey…" Constance said.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tate screamed before he vanished. He left Constance standing there in disbelief, she should have known that little brat wouldn't help her with the problem he created. There was only one more thing she could do, she had better start praying , because she hadn't ever since she was a little Southern Bell…and she has done some crazy shit since then.

.

"What the hell was that all about?" Hayden yelled as Tate appeared in the kitchen.

"It's none of your business Hayden, I'M DONE!" Tate proclaimed as he walked away.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Hayden said as she grabbed his arm. "The plan is already in place! It can begin as soon as a few days!"

"I don't know what I was thinking….count me out! It's over!" Tate said out of breath. "You need to stop this!"

"I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to!" Hayden said as she grabbed a knife. "You are with us, or against us…take your pick!"

"See you later, bitch!" Tate said just as he vanished, and Hayden's knife lunged into the wall where Tate was supposed to be standing.

"That son of a bitch." Hayden said to herself as she pulled the knife out of the wall. "He'll come around…and if he doesn't I have a special plan for him…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Violet?" Tate said as he emerged from the darkness of the attic. This was the first time in three years that he had spoken to Violet, and it wasn't even face-to-face. All he could see was her long blonde hair, seeing her this close again made him want her so bad that it consumed him. Even though he was a ghost he was still consumed by human desires, and seeing Violet escalated them even more.

"Get the hell away from me, Tate." Violet said as she turned around, her eyes were filled with horror and rage. "I said get the hell away from me!"

"Please! I know I don't deserve it, but you're in danger!" Tate pleaded as he grabbed Violet's arm.

"The only person who will be in danger is you if you don't get the fuck off of me!" Violet yelled as she pulled her arm away.

"Please listen to me! You're in danger!"

"NO! Give me one reason why I should?" Violet said with rage in her eyes.

"Because if you don't you will really be living in hell."

Violet backed away, Tate was a pathological liar, she couldn't believe a damn word he said. Even though she hated him with every inch of her being, she couldn't help but be sucked in by those eyes.

"Fine. I'm listening."


	7. Chapter 7

Hayden sat in the attic, playing with the knife that she hoped would have the honor to torture Tate with, but alas it wasn't meant to be….for now, anyway.

_How dare he? _She thought as she played with the knife's sharp edges. "That son of a bitch is going to ruin everything!" Hayden threw the knife as hard as she could, she put all of her rage into that throw.

"OW!" she heard from a familiar voice, _Fuck, please not now._

"What was that for? Fiona, the bitch threw a knife at me!" Dallas groaned.

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Hayden yelled. "You would think an L.A murder enthusiast would be able tolerate a little pain!"

"Why don't you shut up, Hayden?" Fiona growled as she emerged from the shadows. "When are we going to finally kick some ass? It's been weeks! When are we finally going to go through with the plan?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to kick that bitch Vivien's ass…"

"JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Hayden screamed, "There has been a change of plans…Tate's out."

"You mean lover-boy?" Dallas scoffed, "We don't need him anyway….we can just kick his ass too."

"You don't understand you dumbass!" Hayden said as she put the knife up to his neck. "He is going to tell the Harmon's everything! Our plan will be ruined…"

"And you really think they would believe him? From what you've told us they despise him." Fiona pointed out.

"Well….it's….nevermind! He is going to ruin everything we've worked so hard for!" Hayden yelled out of breath.

"You know what? I think there is more to it then that…" Dallas teased.

"What? You have something to say, go ahead enlighten me dumbass!"

"I think you like him." Everyone in the room became silent. "No, you don't just like him…you are in love with him!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hayden yelled as she cut his throat open.

"What the hell was that for?" Fiona shrieked.

"Calm down, he will be fine in a few minutes…"Hayden said as she cleaned the blood from her cheek. "And for the record, I am in love with Ben Harmon. Tate was just an object, Ben is the real deal." Hayden said while she swung the knife toward Fiona's face.

"All hope is not lost, I still have a plan. And it involves Tate's little bastard next door…."

"What about it?" Fiona asked with fear in her voice.

"Believe it or not…he is the key to freedom." Hayden said with a sadistic smile.

"The key? I don't understand…"

"You'll see soon enough, we want him and Constance is eager to get rid of him, she was desperate for help…she said so herself. I heard it. If we offer to take him off her hands she will happily oblige. He can bring ultimate destruction, ultimate torture to the Harmon's, way better then just us ghost's alone could have.

"What if she says no?" Fiona asked.

"Oh, we're not asking, we're taking!" Hayden smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Violet, what the hell is going on here?" Ben asked while grinding his teeth. Usually, Ben was pretty calm in most circumstances, except when he saw the guy who raped his wife and stole his daughter's virginity.

"Tate?" Vivien said while her face turned bright red, it made her sick to her stomach to think that she would actually have sex with him.

"Just listen!" Violet pleaded. "I know that Tate doesn't deserve a second chance, but we NEED him, he knows what Hayden is planning!"

"Hayden? What does she have to do with all of this?" Ben asked.

"Look, just listen. All of you are in trouble." Tate tried to explain, but clearly the Harmon's wanted nothing to do with him.

"If you just listen I promise I'll never bother you again…"

"Shut up, Tate." Ben said with satisfaction. Ben hated Tate more then he ever thought was possible, but Hayden was a crazy bitch. Something inside of him told him that he better listen.

"Okay, speak."

…..

"Hayden convinced all of the other ghosts that there is a way that they can escape the house and move on to the other side…."

"Escape?" Vivien asked.

"Hayden has a theory that the reason the souls can't move on isn't because of the house itself, it's because they haven't settled their personal vendettas. She told them that once they get what they want, their souls will be set free."

"And why should we believe you?" Ben said while glaring directly at Tate.

"Because, what do I have to gain from this?"

"I can think of a few things…." Ben said while looking at Violet.

"Ben, stop it. Just say what you have to say, Tate."

"See, she promised those two robbers that they could finally carry out their plan and finish the re-anactment with Vivien and Violet."

Viven's stomach churned just remembering the ordeal.

"All that Hayden wants is Ben." Tate said while looking down. "And as for the other ghosts, like Chad and Bryan and Nora…she promised them the baby."

Vivien clutched Jeffrey closer to her, "They can't have him!"

"Viv, nothing is happening." Ben calmed her down.

"In between jobs, Hayden is going to torture all of you." Tate said ashamed.

"What did she promise you?" Violet asked.

"What?" Tate said looking up,

"You heard me. I said what did she promise you?" Violet said impatiently.

"You really want to know? She promised me I could have you." Violet felt like the wind was knocked out of her.

"Why should we believe you? All you have ever brought us is pain and suffering!" Ben finally said.

"Because, even though she would give me what I want it wouldn't be real. I want you to be with me because you want to."

"Okay, well what are we supposed to do?" Ben said to distract Violet.

"Kick the bitches ass." Tate said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

While Hayden was trying to think of a way to lure Constance to the house, in the back of her mind a voice kept nagging at her.

"I bet you like him…No, I think you are in love with him!"

"SHUT UP!" Hayden screamed to the voice.

"What did I do?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing dumb ass, I wasn't talking to you!"

"But there is nobody else here…" Fiona pointed out confused.

"Never-mind, I'm going to get some air."

….

Even though the ghosts were cursed to an eternity in the house, they could still stay on the lawn since it was part of the premises. When things got really tough, she liked to come outside and think. Whenever she saw a couple pushing a stroller outside, she wished more then anything that that could have been her. And then there was the gazebo, just looking at it made her eye tear up. The back of her head still hurt just thinking about that shovel.

And Ben…he actually buried her there. He never even brought her to a hospital, or cried for her…he just cried for the fact that he had to deal with the body. He never even wanted their baby. Had he even ever loved it? She knew the answer….

How could he have felt absolutely nothing when she had a life growing _inside _of her.

And then there was Tate…just thinking about him made her smile. His blonde hair, his dark eyes….

When she was with Ben she felt like trash, like she was unwanted. But, with Tate she felt like someone understood her pain. She felt complete. At least there was someone else out there who got screwed over by those damn Harmons…

Could Dallas be right? Was she in love with Tate? The only thing she did know is that what she felt certainly wasn't hate….

But Tate would never take her back. He hated her, he said so. But maybe, just maybe, if she told him how she felt he would understand. For the first time in months she didn't feel like Hayden the crazy bitch, she just felt like Hayden.

Her heart started pounding so fast that she couldn't control herself, she had to tell him. She started running toward the house, just hoping that for once the guy would choose her over a Harmon.

…

"Is there any way you can stop her?" Vivien asked Tate. They had been talking for an hour about Hayden's plan. So far they had no ideas.

"You know what, Tate?" Ben said angrily. "We are not asking you to fix this, we are TELLING you. I think you owe us, don't you? Get your ass out of that chair and go fix this."

"DAD!" Violet snapped. "This isn't something you can just fix with scolding him and telling the principal, this is some serious shit! Hayden is a crazy bitch! We all know it, remember that Halloween?"

Vivien shuddered just remembering it.

"This can't just be fixed with yelling at her, we need to kick her ass and give her the message not to mess with us!"

"Vi-"

"She's right, Ben." Vivien interrupted. "We've all witnessed first hand what she can do. She practically drove me to the nut house."

"You were very fragile then, you were full of hormones from your pregnancy…." Ben face started turning red with anger remembering that it wasn't just his child she was carrying.

"Look, I'll do whatever you want. I want to stop this too…." Tate said. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do." He continued as he got up and walked away.

"Dad! Look what you did!" Violet yelled.

"He did this, he should be the one who fixes it." Ben said, obviously he wasn't going to budge.

…

Hayden's heart was racing; she hadn't felt this way since her first time with Ben. Even then she wasn't sure if she was this exited.

Then, in the hallway she saw him. She wouldn't miss those blonde curls anywhere.

"Tate!" she yelled.

"Hayden….." Tate muttered.

"I need to tell you something, it's important." Hayden said out of breath.

"Good. Because I need to tell you something, and I am going to make it short and sweet because I don't ever want to have to see you ever again."

Hayden's heart instantly sunk, worse then the Titanic.

"You need to stop whatever shit you're up to, I'm trying to get Violet back and you're making that pretty difficult. She already doesn't trust me, and now I'll have to try twice as hard to get her to."

"Okay…"

"Good. And if you as much as just try as to start that shit again, I'll make you wish you never even died."

As Tate walked away, Hayden suddenly felt sick to her stomach, but then she felt a spark of anger. She wasn't going to leave the Harmons alone, she was going to make them suffer even more…and Tate was going down with them.


	10. Chapter 10

_BOOM!_

Violet loved staring out the window when it rained, it felt oddly calming to her ad- mist all of this bullshit. Then again, Violet was always different. Ever since she could remember she always felt like she was on the outside looking in.

Back when she still lived on the east coast she didn't have many friends…well _none_ for that matter. She always found solace in music and reading, but it was always hard being an only child. A secret that she had told no one, not even Tate was that she was actually excited about the new baby; she still held back tears when she thought of the miscarriage.

_Tate._

Just when she thought she was starting to get over him, he just had to show up again! What a jack-ass.

The only person she hated more then Tate, was herself. She should hate Tate more then anything or anyone in the world, he raped her mother for god's sake. But why could she never seem to let him go?

"Hey nighting-gale bitch." A familiar hissing voice said.

"Hayden? Get the hell out of here!" Violet said, she couldn't contain herself.

"Hey, emo-bitch. I bet you're wondering why I'm here, right? Or has your precious Tate already told you, am I right?" she said with a vindictive smile.

"Get awa-" Was the last thing Violet said before Hayden hit her in the head with the vase she was hiding behind her back.

"Goodnight, bitch."

….

_What the….._

When Violet opened her eyes, everything was fuzzy. She couldn't remember anything that happened…and her head hurt like hell. Violet immediately searched her surroundings. She was in the attic, she knew that much. And there was blood all over her.

"Oh, I see the sleepy heads awake." Hayden said as she played with a knife with her fingers.

"What do you want…" Violet said with a hoarse voice as she spat out blood.

"I am sick of all of you damn Harmon bitches." She said as she pointed the knife toward Violets throat.

"Why is it that EVERY SINGLE man I fall for is under your Harmon spell? I think I am pretty damn hot, at least that is what your dad thought…but no…he had to leave me for your saint of a mother….Well now its my turn to be the one who gets the guy." Hayden said as she slowly cut Violets throat.

"I'm not just going to stand by while I lose everything to you Harmons…"

"I WISH I COULD LEAVE, DON'T YOU GET IT! I CANT LEAVE! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Violet screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I know, that's why I got some help…" Hayden opened a closet in the attic and pulled out a women, who was she? She looked awfully familiar.

"Please, let me go. I don't know if I can do it…it didn't work before…"

"WELL MAKE IT WORK, I WANT THIS BITCH GONE!" Hayden exclaimed.

Violet finally remembered where she knew her from…it was Billie Dean. Hayden didn't just want Violet out of her way, she wanted her out of the picture all together.


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, I just wanted to apologize in advanced that this chapter really sucks, I tried my best._

2 days earlier…..

"If I were you, I'd watch out. Hayden looks really pissed." Fiona said while she kicked Dallas awake.

"Ouch. When isn't she pissed off about something?"

"She's not just being her usual bitchy self, she is homicidal crazy today. Damn I'd kill for a cigarette."

"What happened?" Dallas asked as he got up and dusted off his jacket.

"I don't know, I think it was that little pretty boy who went all Black Dalia on Marcy."

"So I was right all along, huh?" Dallas said with a smirk, he loved being proven right.

"What the fuck did you just say?" the familiar voice of Hayden said from the shadows. "You must be out of your fucking mind if you think that I could ever have feelings for that son of a bitch."

"You know what? I'm sick of you! You're crazy I'm out of this plan you comin' Fiona?"

"Screw this bitch." Fiona said as she followed Dallas out of the basement.

"What the hell? You guys can't be serious!" Hayden said pleading; this was the first time since she joined up with them that she felt absolutely helpless.

"Me and Dallas will take care of the Harmons on our own, we have our own vendettas with those Harmon bitches. So, peace out Hayden!"

And just like that they were gone, Hayden was completely and utterly alone. She knew that the other ghosts in the house were on her side but they were completely useless. Nora didn't even know what time period it was, Travis thought she was a bitch, and those nurses just creeped the fuck out of her.

For the first time in months Hayden was out of ideas, and was at her wits end. But then, out of nowhere someone sent her a miracle.

"Tate? Tate honey, it's Mama. I brought Michael." Hayden heard as the front door to the house opened.

Bingo.

"I wanna go home…NOW!" Michael screamed, he was clearly having one of his famous temper tantrums.

"Calm down, we're going to see daddy….TATE!" Constance yelled while trying to take control of Michael.

"Wow, he's grown so much." Hayden said as she appeared in front of Constance. "OW! HE BIT ME!"

"Why, I haven't seen you since you tried to steal my baby." Constance said while backing away.

Hayden quickly grabbed Contstance and threw her to the ground, knocking her unconscious.

"Come on, angel. You're coming with me." Hayden hissed as she approached Michael.

"NO!" Michael screamed, his voice got deeper and was a different voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hayden exclaimed, his scream was almost satanic sounding, and his eyes were pitch black.

She had to think quickly, whatever the fuck was going on she had to stop it. Right on cue, she saw a candle on a table (The Harmons work probably) and threw it on him.

"AHHHHHH!" Michael screamed as his shirt burned, and then he passed out on the floor. Hayden just stepped on him to put out the flames.

_What the fuck just happened? _She wondered, this wasn't a normal kid. As she examined his features his blonde hair stood out.

_Tate._

This was Tate's kid all right, she could see the family resemblance. Just looking at his blonde hair made the fire in her heart burn brighter and bigger then ever, and she wanted revenge.

…

"Jesus H Christ…." Constance said as she woke up, she was lying on the floor of one of the bedrooms and looked up to see Hayden looking right at her.

"Good morning, just listen up I have your precious baby downstairs with Thadeus so if you want him back safe and sound then you better listen to me."

"You bitch…I have a history with killing mistresses so I wouldn't mess with me." Constance said with hatred.

" I know that, I'm not stupid. I know that you will do whatever I say as long as you can have your precious mini Tate back. Now this is what you are going to do for me….You are going to call your sidekick friend and tell her to get here ASAP."

"And if I don't?"

"Then Thadeus can eat your little Anti-Christ."


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you waiting for? Do your….magic ass vodoo thing and get rid of this bitch!" Hayden demanded while she stabbed Billie Dean's back with her high heeled shoe.

"I can't…." Billie said out of breath. "It's not as easy as it sounds."

"What don't you understand you stupid whore! The spell won't work, believe me I've tried…." Violet said while she glared at Hayden. If the spell did work they would have done it on Hayden a long time ago.

"Well she will just have to keep trying then, won't she? I guess we'll be here for a while." Hayden said with an evil smile. "You might as well make yourself comftorable."

…

"What's wrong, Viv?" Ben said as he appeared in front of Vivian. Lately they had been seeing less and less of each other, which was weird considering this was when they needed each other the most.

"It's nothing.." Vivien said looking worried, she was rocking Jeffrey a mile a minute. "Just that, I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen. What are you looking at?"

"You just look really lovely." Ben said with a curved smile.

"Cut it out, Ben. I'm serious. Something's wrong." Vivien said just as Jeffrey started crying louder and louder.

"What is his problem?" Ben asked, and a few seconds later they got their answer.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE! TRAVIS!" A voice yelled from upstairs, they knew that voice from anywhere. It was the women who spawned the boy that ruined their lives….

Constance.

…

"Constance?" Vivien asked, still in disbelief. The once vibrant southern bell was a complete mess.

"Vivien, thank heavens!" Constance said with relief.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ben said in anger, he wasn't as forgiving as Vivien when it came to Constance's deception.

"It was that harllet, she took Michael!" Constance said crazed, she was clearly losing her mind.

As soon as she said that, Vivien remembered her blonde little boy that got taken away from her.

"Where is he?" She asked angrily.

"The basement."

"Ben, watch Jeffrey. I have to get him." Vivien said as she handed Jeffrey to Ben.

"Viv, don't…." Ben pleaded, but she was already gone.

…

Tate sat in Violet's old bedroom, which also used to be his. He was starting to believe that Violet would never forgive him, and why should she? He was a shit-head. But she didn't deserve to be alone for the rest of eternity. If she let him kill Diego, maybe she would be happy. Just thinking of her smile made his heart jump.

Suddenly, he had a gut feeling that something was wrong. He decided to follow the screams from the basement.

His whole life he let people he loved down, Addie, Nora, Violet, but he decided then and there that he wouldn't let down his own son.

Paste your document here...


	13. Chapter 13

Vivien was through with being the helpless housewife everyone expected her to be, and in a way she was. But, when someone threatened her children, her inner mama bear came out.

When she made it down to the basement, the screams were blood curdling. The scene was flashing before her eyes. The Infantata was wrestling her blonde little boy, and he was fighting back (surprisingly well). Just as Vivien charged to pull the disgusting creature off of her son, another blonde boy ran from the shadows and attacked the monster fiercely….Tate.

Even though Vivien had never actually had a conversation with Tate face to face, she recgonized his pitch black eyes that she saw the night she was raped. Her entire body was parazyled with fear, but as soon as she saw her little boy in the corner, she ran to action.

"Are you alright sweetie?" she whispered as she got closer. He was so beautiful, with the same pitch black eyes and golden hair like his father.

"Who are you?" he said fearlessly.

"Let's just say a friend." She said smiling. She was so overcome with emotion that she almost forgot the looming danger just around the corner.

"Come with me." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

"My baby? Is that my baby?" Nora whimpered as she emerged from the shadows.

"Just shut up about your baby already!" Vivien finally yelled as she led _her _baby to safety.

…

Tate fought as hard as he ever fought in his entire life. After what seemed like forever, Thadeus finally quit.

"Finally…" Tate said to himself.

As he looked around he noticed that his son was gone. Maybe it was better this way, that his son never knows what a monster he comes from.

Now…it was time to save Violet. Three years later he finally realized that even if she never forgave him it didn't matter, he loved her and he would protect her no matter what the cost. Because, Violet was the most beautiful person he ever knew, inside and out. Even if she never returned his love, he would love her always.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you done yet?" Hayden demanded as she sat in her chair in the corner of the room inspecting her nails.

"How on earth would I be done?" Billy Dean snarled. "I've been tied up for hours. I'm not magic!" she continued to say as she stared at the wall. She was thankful that Hayden finally quit stepping on her back with her high heels, but Hayden had all the time in the world to wait for Billy Dean to conjure up magic that was never going to happen. Billy Dean was weak with hunger and exhausted. She kept trying to communicate to Violet to try to escape but Violets mind was racing with too many thoughts for Billy Dean to communicate.

Violet was starring at the floor as well, hopeless. The last person in the house she wanted to be trapped with was Hayden. Even _Tate _would be better then this.

"Hey, Elvira!" Hayden yelled to Violet in an obnoxious tone. "I bet you're thinking about Tate right now aren't you?"

"Why don't you keep you're big mouth shut?" Violet hissed while she continued to stare at the floor, her long blonde hair covering her face.

"Well you're dad seemed to enjoy my big mouth, didn't he?" Hayden said with an evil smirk. She just loved to see Violet squirm.

"You're disgusting." Violet snapped as she shaked the hair out of her face. "And why do you keep bringing up Tate? If you haven't noticed he left your bizarre ass plan a long time ago." Violet said while she glared into Hayden's pitch black eyes.

"Because…just nevermind!" Hayden said as she got up out of her chair and kicked it aside. "I'm through with these games, I want to know how to get rid of these souls now!"

"I…can't…" Billy Dean squeaked. "There…is…no…way. When souls are trapped…. there is no way out….unless the house wasn't even here…then you will have the true death…" She managed to get out.

"Of course!" Hayden said triumphantly. "If the house is gone then we will be free!"

"NO!" Violet screamed. "YOU CRAZY BITCH YOU CANT DO THIS!" Violet pleaded through tears. Even though she could be bored here, she loved her mom and dad, and Jeffrey. She couldn't let them go just yet. And to her disbelief she couldn't say goodbye to Tate yet.

"JUST WATCH ME!" Hayden yelled as she ran into the hall.

"Are you an idiot? Why would you tell her that?" Violet screamed. "Dammit I need to get out of here!"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…" Billy Dean mumbled.

Violet rocked back and forth in her chair until it fell over. But still, she couldn't get free. "Jesus, did she tie these knots with titanium!"

"Violet!" A scream in the distance yelled. She knew that voice anywhere, Tate.

"TATE! HELP ME!" Violet screamed from the floor. Tate raced to Violet and untied her.

"Tate, it's Hayden. She wants to destroy the house. We have to stop her or else who knows what will happen to us!"

"Hello, tied up here." Billy Dean squeaked again. "But not him…I still sense…darkness in him…"

"I'll just do it." Violet said. She untied Billy Dean and then quickly turned to Tate.

"We need to go find her!" Violet screamed.

"Wait, I need to tell you something. I know how you feel but I…" Tate murmered.

"It can wait. We need to stop her quickly. Oh no what happened to my mom and dad." Violet said with desperation.

"Your mom is in the basement and your dad was with Constance I think."

"Okay let's go." Violet said as she took Tate's hand and led him out of the room.

He wouldn't admit it, but when she took his hand, he cracked a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my God, where the hell is she? She could be anywhere by now! Tate, we need to warn my mom and dad so that they can help stop her!" Violet said through sobs.

She thought often of what it would be like to finally escape the murder house, to maybe find eternal peace. She wondered what it would be like to be free of the confines of the house, but it wasn't until just then and there that she realized that here, with her family…surprisingly was heaven. And she sure as hell was not ready to give it up just yet.

"Don't worry, Violet. The house isn't that big we'll find her." Tate said calmly and then chuckled.

"What?" Violet snapped, she was not in the mood for Tate's bullshit today.

"It's nothing… it's just, you're running your fingers through your hair. You always do that when you're nervous…" Tate said looking down at the floor.

"Aw. Isn't that just the sweetest darn thing you've ever seen?" A disgustingly familiar voice hissed behind them.

When Tate and Violet turned around they saw that Hayden had both of her arms crossed, and in her right hand…matches and a lighter.

Fire was a dangerous thing to mess with in the Murder House, since no one lived there, no water bill was being paid; which meant that if Hayden actually succeeded in starting a fire, they were all done for.

"Hayden don't do this." Violet said. "You don't know what's on the other side, for you I'm guessing nothing too good. I don't think whatever is on the other side takes to kindly to home-wreckers."

"Well, whatever it is it's better then this. Being trapped with the only two men I've ever loved making googly eyes at the Harmon bitches!" Hayden said through gritted teeth, but then quickly shut her mouth when she realized the error of what she just said.

"Two…?" Tate and Violet said in unison.

"Please, like you didn't know!" Hayden said while she pointed accusingly at Tate.

"Hayden…." Tate whispered to himself as he realized that she meant _him_.

Violet would never admit it, but just then she could have clawed Hayden's raccoon eyeliner eyes right out of her head.

"Hayden, I know what it's like to love someone so badly that you might do something, eh…" He looked down at the matches. "Drastic. But, it's not worth it." Tate said while trying to calm her down. He felt disgusted at the very thought of Hayden having any sort of erotic feelings about him, but he loved to see Violet's eyes burn with jealousy.

"Don't talk to me about what I want. You have no idea what it feels like…" Hayden said in desperation!

"I do Hayden, but this isn't the answer!" Tate said, he had to choose his words carefully. You don't want to piss off a psycho-path, he should know that more then anyone.

"Just shut-up!" Hayden screamed. "I'm so sick of always being picked last, why can't I have anything!"

"You don't think I know what it's like? To want something so bad that you think you'll go insane! Sometimes I lose it and just for a second…I actually think of taking what I want whether she wants it or not!" Tate looked at Violet for a reaction, and saw only fear in her eyes.

"It burns inside me, and no matter how hard I try, and how good I try to be it's never good enough! NOTHING I EVER DO IS GOOD ENOUGH!" Tate said while tears ran down his cheeks.

"You're both wrong." Violet said coldly, they both stared at her in shock. "I don't think any of you are really in love, you two are both too selfish to be in love with anyone but yourselves."

Tate stared at Violet with hurt in his eyes. Did she really think this lowly of him that she would put him in the same category as Hayden? Were they really as much alike as she said?

"The only thing I've heard come out of both of your mouths are 'woes me' and 'why me'…when you are truly in love with someone you want them to be happy, it's not all about you. If you were really in love with Tate then you wouldn't be trying to kill him…again." Violet said through gritted teeth.

"You're wrong sister, you don't know how I feel." Hayden hissed.

"You don't think I've been there? A few years ago I thought I was in love too, but then I realized that you don't hurt people you love, and you don't rape their moms either." Violet said with a glare at Tate.

"JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, THIS HOUSE IS GOING TO BURN WITH ALL OF YOU IN IT!" Hayden screamed.

"Not if I burn you're God-damn arm off first." A hoarse voice said behind her…


End file.
